I Fell in Love with You All Over Again
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Aku lelah mengejar ilusi... Aoko memikirkan tentang Kaito, dedicated for Spica Heavens!


**A/N: Halo lagi semuanya! Maaf pendek ya? Aku nulis ini dalam kurun waktu setengah jam dan sangat buru buru. Jadi maaf ya?**

**Ini didedikasikan untuk Spica-chan… Promptnya: I fell in love with you all over again.**

**Enjoy! Jangan lupa review ya?**

* * *

Seisi kelas tengah diam. Bosan. Kesal. Penyebabnya?

Ada ujian lain hari ini.

Tapi kamu dengan santainya tertidur dengan muka innocentmu itu di atas meja. Dengan wajah bosan malah. Ketika seisi kelas tegang dengan ujian, kamu bertingkah seperti hari ini tidak terjadi apapun di dunia.

Lalu kamu mengangkat wajahmu, menyadari kesunyian di seluruh kelas.

Harusnya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kamu kan membenci kesunyian. Kamu akan melakukan apapun agar suasana menjadi gaduh—

PON!

Aku berputar, melihat siapa yang kamu kerjai—kenapa aku yakin kalau Kaito yang mengerjai, kamu tanya? Yah, bilang saja kalau seseorang selain Kaito yang mengerjai, seisi sekolah akan meledak.

Tebak apa yang aku lihat?

Guru yang baru saja masuk di kelas secara mendadak rambutnya berganti menjadi warna pink.

Seluruh buku bukunya mendadak menjadi buku cerita bagi anak kelas satu SD.

Sontak seisi kelas tertawa—dan kamu dengan santai meletakkan kepalamu di atas meja, tak takut akan hukuman. Yah, kenapa takut dihukum, kalau guru itu bahkan tak punya bukti kalau Kaito yang mengubah warna rambutnya.

Maka kamu, dengan sukses, baru saja mengubah mood seluruh kelas.

_Kamu selalu bersembunyi._

_Oh, semua orang mengira kamulah sang badut kelas yang paling ceria, yang tak mungkin menangis. Tapi aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari mereka._

_Kamu memakai Poker Face._

_Ya kan?_

Kamu bersembunyi di balik topengmu itu agar tak ada yang khawatir, agar semua orang bahagia di dekatmu.

Tapi aku mengenalmu lebih baik daripada itu.

Lagi lagi, kamu menarik setangkai mawar dari telingaku. Sebuah trik yang menjadi ciri khasmu. Mawar.

Seperti biasa, mukaku memerah dan Kaito tertawa. Lalu kamu mulai melakukan trik trik lain yang biasa kamu lakukan—

Syal muncul dari tengah udara—lalu sebuah gunting menggunting syal itu menjadi dua—dan mengguntingnya lagi jadi potongan potongan—

Dan dari tengah potongan itu muncul serangkaian bunga mawar. Lagi, mawar.

Dan dari tengah udara muncul hal hal lain yang tak mungkin disimpannya atau disembunyikan di bajunya—meja piknik, kursi, taplak meja, buku catatanku—

Tunggu. Buku catatanku?

Aku berseru marah, berusaha meraih bukuku tapi kamu dengan piawai melompat ke cabang tertinggi pohon yang berada di atas kita (Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukan itu? Kurang dari sedetik—tunggu. Aku tidak mau tahu. Mengenal kamu pasti ada hubungannya dengan bermacam macam hal aneh yang tidak kumengerti.) Aku melempar apa saja padamu, tapi kamu tertawa. Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali menggodaku.

Lalu kamu mulai berjingkrakan ke seluruh taman dan aku mengejarmu—dan seperti biasa, kamu menghilang ke berbagai tempat. Kamu seperti bayangan, dapat menghilang begitu saja. Seperti ilusi.

Lalu, sebagai penutup, kamu melonjak ke atas pohon lagi.

Kamu baru turun ketika aku mengancam akan membawakanmu ikan terbesar yang bisa kutemukan dan mengelemnya dengan super glue ke mejamu.

_Sulapmu—itu bukanlah sulap biasa._

_Sulapmu adalah sihir, luar biasa asli. Kamu begitu ajaib. Kamu seperti seseorang yang dikirim dari luar sana, untuk membuat semua orang gembira._

_Tapi aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari mereka._

_Apa yang kaulakukan bukanlah sepenuhnya sulap. Bukan pula sepenuhnya sihir. Itu adalah bagian dari dirimu._

_Ya kan?_

_Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari itu._

Kamu dingin. Aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu—kamu dingin, seperti es krim.

Kamu menjawab kalau es krim itu manis. Kamu memang manis, tapi dingin.

Sementara waktu berlalu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kamu yang dingin tapi hangat. Yang manis tapi pahit. Yang ceria tapi sedih.

Kalau diingat ingat, aku tidak ingat kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Tapi entah kenapa, suatu saat, rasa itu menghilang. Aku merasakan sebagian diriku hilang bersamamu. Ya, aku merasakan dirimu menghilang.

Lalu aku sadar, aku tidak mencintaimu.

Aku hanya mencintai seorang anak innocent yang telah hilang dari hidupku.

Yang bersembunyi di balik poker facenya.

Tapi kemudian aku hidup dengan poker facemu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu.

_Aku tidak mencintai poker facemu yang begitu dingin itu._

_Aku mencintai Kaito Kuroba, bukan poker facenya. Bukan badut kelas yang membuat semua orang tertawa._

_Dulu aku mencintai poker facemu. Dulu. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Karena kamu bahkan tak akan menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku._

_Tapi, untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui—_

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu—sekali lagi._

* * *

Kamu adalah sinar yang menari di antara bulir air hujan—

_Kamu selalu bersembunyi_

Kamu adalah sihir—

_Tapi kenapa?_

Kamu adalah ilusi—

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi_

Aku lelah mengejar ilusi.

**

* * *

A/N: Reeeviiiieeewwww!!!**


End file.
